Walking Dead: Reason to live
by Gotian
Summary: Kayle has lost everyone close to her, except for her sister. She will do anything to keep her alive, even at the cost of her own soul. rated M for Language


Chapter 1

The clawing on the door, the sounds of the moaning, over and over and over. I'm trapped, alone, no one is coming, no one is safe. They continue to push against the door, they know I'm here. I don't know what is left for me to do. I am out numbered with only one clip left in my handgun. Everyone I've cared about is gone, taken by the walkers. I've been trapped in this room for hours, delaying the inevitable. No one is coming. They push against the barricaded door slightly moving the school desks I pressed up against the door. They pushed again. I cocked the gun making sure a bullet was loaded in the chamber. Eighteen rounds, seventeen for them and one for me. I've made my decision, come and get me you bastards.

The door burst open and they shuffled in. I could see the hunger in their dead eyes, fresh blood covered their mouths indicating they recently fed. I backed up towards the furthest wall and pulled the trigger. The first walker fell as the the bullet went clear through its head. The head, only way to kill them. I pulled the trigger two more times take down the next two. Three, four, five, I dropped them as they continued on in. I kicked the closest desk at the next few that came in making them fall over, easy targets. Three more shots and the next three went down. Everytime I shot one there was a satisfying splatter coming from their head.

It was funny, I always hated school and now here I was and in ten shots I was going to die in my highschool. Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, the next four dropped down. If I could make it out of this room I would have tried by now, but they kept pouring in and the only other exit was to break one of the windows and jump, unfortunately I was on the third floor and wouldnt be able to make it anyways. I didn't want it to end this way, I wish it could have been different. I fired more shots then moved to another part of the classroom. I pulled the trigger two more times taking out the two zombies that were closest to me.

Last bullet.

I closed my eyes and pressed the gun to my temple. I could hear more walkers making their way down the hallway drawn over by the sounds of my gun shots. I had an opening, but there was no point, no reason to live. My finger began to clentch the trigger. Good bye...

But then I heard something I didn't expect, in the distance through the halls I heard my name.

"Kayle! Kayle help!" It was the sound of my sister. One bullet left, one bullet to save her and I was going to do it. I quickly ran to a desk and kicked one of the wodden legs to break it off. I was going to save this last bullet for when I needed it . I grabbed the piece of wood and ran to where she was calling for me.

"Maye, Maye! Where are you?" I knew she was on this floor and I was running out of time, I could hear the walkers following me through the halls. "Maye!"

"Kayle, over here." I turned around and saw my sister waving me over to where she was.

I shook my head, "We have to go, the stairs are this way."

"No, Kayle. There is a boy here, he's hurt."

"Leave him, we have to leave now!" Behind her I saw a figure stand up slowly, I assumed it was the boy she was talking about. I wasnt going to make it, I raised my gun and fired. My sister jumped and blood splashed over her. She stood there in shock. I yelled over at her, but I didn't seem to get through. I grabbed her arm and tugged her along.

We ran down the stairs eventually making our way to the first floor. I could smell freedom, the cold, rotten stench of freedom. At the school entrance were walkers blocking our way. My sister lightly tugged on my torn shirt. In her hand I saw a full clip I had given to her to hold for me. I grabbed it and reloaded. "We move close together, I will only shoot when I have to." We moved towards the door, I swung at the closest walker bashing its head in with the wooded table leg. We weren't that far, but there were enough walkers that made it seem like a football field was between us and the doors.

We reached the doors, Maye opened the doors and I felt a relief rush through me. We were out. It was cut short with the touch of a cold dead hand on my arm. A walker had me in it's clutches. I spun around ready to shoot it. It was too close, its face was in mine making me drop my gun. I brought the wooden table leg up and shoved it in the walkers mouth as it knocked me down to my back. Behind me I could hear my sisters screams, I needed to protect her. I used one hand to hold the biter at bay while my other hand searched for my gun. I couldn't find it, and behind this walker I could see others making their way to us as they noticed the potential for a meal. I became frantic continuing my search for my gun.

Bang, I heard a gun go off and the walker fell limp on top of me. I pushed it off and looked behind me. Maye was there with the gun in her shaking hands. I smiled and took the gun from her and we both ran off.

My name is Kayle, I am eighteen and was a senior in highschool in florida. My sister Maye is sixteen and was a sophomore in highschool and she is all I have left in this messed up world and for her I will do anything I can to make sure we survive.


End file.
